To Love You More
by bellajowell
Summary: Gunther has returned to Chicago becox of Cece but a few months later, he is forced to leave for a year to take the throne, leaving Cece heartbroken in Chicago. After Gunther is gone, Cece met Logan again and when she is happy with Logan, Gunther returned. Who will Cece choose in the end, Gunther or Logan? Disclaimer:I don't own anything! Please Read & Review! xoxo
1. I'm Back!

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm backed with a new Shake it Up story which I have been planning for months and finally its here. **

**This will not be a long story like my Our Last Summer Together, this will only have like maybe 10-12 chapters... depend on how I want play with the characters.**

**This story will have two parts, one part Gece and the final part Cogan!**

**I am writing another story for another show so bear with me if I am a bit slow on update as this is the first time I am writing more than one story at a time.**

* * *

**Part One Intro:**

**Now they are both 16, just as Cece and Rocky step closer to the next year, Gunther returned. Gunther proposed his love for Cece saying that she was all he could think about when he was in the old country. Cece ignored him for a few days, until during a rehearsal Gary paired them up for a Valentine's Day Special dance which make Cece start to have feelings for Gunther. They get together a week later. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

It has been a month after Cece had her sweet sixteen party with her best friend, Rocky Blue. Everything is wonderful and perfect for the gang and this day, the gang has gathered at Crusty's to have lunch and also to decide on their weekend plans.

**Crusty's – Saturday Afternoon (After Shake It Up Chicago)**

"I say we go to the Beach!" Cece said with a demanding tone.

"I would love to go to the beach! It has been a while since we have been to the beach!" Rocky agreed with her best friend.

"The beach sounds great, but shouldn't we wait for Tinka to arrive before we confirm our plans for the weekend?" Dina asked as she exchange looks with her boyfriend and Ty.

"Where is that girl? It's not like her to be twenty minutes…"

Before Cece could finish, Tinka arrived, "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late, but I have a perfect good reason for me being late!"

Everyone turned to look at the foreign girl with an expression filled with excitement. Just as Rocky was about to ask what is wrong, a male foreign accent interrupted.

"Hey Babeee!"

"Gunther! You're back!"

Everyone jumped up to run over to the sparkling boy to give their old friend a hug.

"Welcome back, man!" Ty greeted as he was the last one to give Gunther a hug.

"Thanks! I miss you guys a lot when I was back in the old country!" Gunther smiled at them.

Cece frowned for a bit when she saw Gunther looking at her when he said he misses them as if he had a hidden a meaning in that sentence. She just shrugged the thought off, thinking she is just being paranoid.

"How was the old country? Tinka said you returned to the old country to take care of the farm and your grandparents?" Ty asked after they were all seated.

Gunther nodded, "There was a big storm that ruined our farm so I need to return to help them repair all the damage as our grandparents are very old and after a year, we have finally managed to return our farm back to its former glory!"

"So does this mean that you will be returning to Shake It Up Chicago?" Cece asked.

"Yes! Tinka just called Gary for me and he said I am welcomed back onto the show and my parents have already helped me register for school! I will return to school on Monday with you guys!" Gunther announced.

"Sweet! So this means it will be like old times!" Rocky did a little silent clapping with her hands.

"Alright, enough about Gunther!" Tinka interrupted, "Have you guys decided on where to go this weekend?"

Cece nodded excitedly at her, "We were thinking the beach!"

"I love the beach! I have not been to an actual beach for a year! I am so going to the beach with you guys!" Gunther exclaimed while Tinka nodded her head beside him.

"Alright! That's it! We are going to the beach tomorrow!" Ty concluded.

* * *

**Beach – Sunday Morning**

Early in the morning, the gang hopped into a mini RV Deuce borrowed from his dad with Ty as their driver and drove to the beach to have a sunny and wet Sunday.

The girls were all tanning on the beach while the guys all head towards the waves for some surfing time.

Tinka let out a sigh as she rested her back onto her beach chair with legs crossed, "I am so glad Gunther is back!"

Rocky turned to look at her, "It is nice to have him back! Tinka, I know it has been hard on you when Gunther returned to the old country. It's like your other wing is broken off, but he's now back, isn't he?"

Tinka turned and gave Rocky a smile, "I know! I just felt so different now! I mean I know I will always have Gunther, but when he left, I was alone and I felt really lost but luckily now I had you guys. And finally Gunther is back, I know that this is nothing could be more perfect now!"

Cece got up from her beach chair to give the sparkling girl a hug, "Aww, Tinka! We are very happy that we are best friends too! You can always count on us!"

Rocky and Dina nodded at Tinka from their beach chair.

"Oh! Come on, girls! We're at the beach! And all you girls do is sit in your beach chairs under an umbrella? You girls should be enjoying the beach and have fun!"

The guys have all returned back to shore and they were now sitting on the huge beach tower, next to the girls, while drying themselves with beach towers they brought.

Rocky sat up and stared at her big brother, "So what do you want to do now?"

The guys shared a look before Deuce smirked as he took out a beach volleyball, "How about volleyball? Losers buy smoothies?"

Cece rolled her eyes at him, "Oh! You are so on! Girls versus Guys!"

Ty stifled a chuckle, "Bring it on! I am sure you girls cannot beat us even if four against three!"

After playing beach volleyball by the court on the beach for a few hours, the girls have proven themselves that girls are not weak with the scoreboard of 2 – 1. Since the guys lost, Ty and Deuce head over to the smoothie shop a few miles away, after taking down their orders, while Rocky, Tinka and Dina went to the ladies.

"How was your day back in Chicago?" Cece asked casually as she sat beside him on the tower.

Gunther tore his eyes from the beautiful Chicago beach and turned to her, "It has been amazing! I have not had such a relaxing day for a very long time! It's good to be back!"

Cece chuckled, "Don't worry! There will be more to come!"

Gunther smiled as he admired Cece's beautiful smile, "I know! And I am looking forward to them!"

Gunther stared at Cece for another few minutes before he took a deep breathe, "Cece?" Cece turned towards him, "I miss you!"

Cece widen her eyes in shock at the half-naked foreign boy as he continued, "I know this is a little bit fast, but I have already wasted one year in the old country and all I could think all when I was in the old country was you. You don't have to give me an answer yet, but please at least promise me you will think about it, about us?"

Cece started to feel a little light-headed as she got lost in his blue eyes. Cece sat speechless until the rest of the gang returned, and it took Rocky a few shooks before Cece recovered from the shock Gunther just gave her.

"What's wrong?" Rocky whispered to her.

Cece blinked a few times and started to realise she is not dreaming, Gunther did just ask her out just now. She knew this is not a good time to discuss this issue with Rocky so she just shook her head at Rocky and gave her a look.

Being Cece's best friend since young, Rocky instantly understood what she meant so she just returned her a nod before she turned to her brother to get her smoothie.

The gang hanged by the beach for the rest of the afternoon, taking turns to swim in the sea until it was almost sunset. They then started parking before they returned to the mini RV.

* * *

**Jones' Apartment – Sunday Night**

After Cece and Rocky had dinner with their friends, the two of them returned to Cece's apartment for a sleepover. The two of them were now sitting on Cece's bed under the comfy sheets, in their pjs, talking about what happened earlier.

"What! Gunther asked you out on the…" Rocky shrieked.

Instantly, Cece bounced onto her with a hand over her mouth to prevent her from announcing it to the whole building.

"Rocky!" Cece growled at her, with her hand still over her mouth, "You better get a hold of yourself before everyone in the building heard you!"

Rocky nodded in reply, Cece stared at her for a few seconds and after making sure she will not scream and squeal again, she removed her hand from her mouth.

"Oh my god! That is so romantic!" Rocky blurted out the moment Cece let her go.

"Rocky!" Cece frowned at her, "I am freaking out right now! I have always seen Gunther as a friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship when I reject him."

"Cece, you really don't feel anything towards Gunther?" Rocky voiced out her doubts after looking at her best friend for a minute.

Cece looked at her best friend as she rethink her feelings towards Gunther and after a few seconds, she shook her head at her.

Rocky exhaled a heavy sigh, "Then Cece, will you consider giving him a chance? May be when you are willing to give it a try, you may get a different outcome." She then laid her back onto the bed to rest for the night, "You will never know if you don't try."

Cece stared at her best friend's back as she started to give her suggestion a thought, should she give it a try? May be Rocky is right, there is no harm in trying, but what if it went overboard and ruin their friendship? Cece is starting to have a feeling an old friend name insomnia will be visiting her tonight.

* * *

**Shake It Up Studio – Wednesday Afternoon**

After school, the gang all headed to Shake It Up studio for their rehearsal for Saturday's show. The gang hung around the stage as they waited for Gary to appear to tell them this week's theme.

"Everyone gather around!" When all the dance crew has moved over to Gary, he continued, "This week we will be doing our valentine's day special so I will need to pair you guys up for a waltz section."

Gary's assistance Mandy appeared behind him and handed a file to him, "Thanks, Mandy! Alright, I will now announce your pairings: Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer; Cece Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer; Rocky Blue and James Benward…"

Cece stood frozen with widened eyes, in between Ty and Rocky with the words Cece Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer repeating over and over again in her mind. She has been spending the past two days avoiding Gunther and now she has no choice but to do the waltz with Gunther, close to each other with nowhere to run and hide. She started to wonder if fate is trying to joke with her or is fate trying to tell her something.

* * *

_**A/N： **__**Is Cece starting to feel something for Gunther?**_

_**Next we will see what happened when Cece and Gunther do the Waltz together...**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	2. New Couple Alert!

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Part One Intro:**

**Now they are both 16, just as Cece and Rocky step closer to the next year, Gunther returned. Gunther proposed his love for Cece saying that she was all he could think about when he was in the old country. Cece ignored him for a few days, until during a rehearsal Gary paired them up for a Valentine's Day Special dance which make Cece start to have feelings for Gunther. They get together a week later. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Shake It Up Studio – Wednesday Afternoon**

Moments later, everyone has paired up with their partners as they learned how to waltz in sync during their formation to bring back how people from the eighteen century waltz to the song "Before I Let You Go" by Blackstreet while adding in little modern dance moves in between.

**_I don't wanna lose your love, mmm  
I don't wanna say bye-bye, oh no no  
True love is so hard to find  
And it's right between your lips and mine, and mine_**

Ty and Tinka were having no trouble in their tacit understanding and they seemed to perfect their dance in no time while Rocky and James had a little issue at first since this is their first time performing a couple dance together.

"Cece!" Rosero McCoy moved towards Cece and Gunther, and place a hand under Cece's chin to lift her view from her legs to Gunther's eyes, "Look at your partner not at your shoes."

Cece blushed a little as Rosero McCoy noticed of her actions. Gunther flashed a small smile at Cece as he knew he gave Cece a little too much stress since their talk on the beach. He is not an idiot, he knew Cece is trying to avoid him, but he is willing to give Cece some space. He does not want to stress her out or anything, this song is voicing out his inner voice as they dance…

**_Turn the lights down low  
Let's take it nice and slow  
My mission is to keep you mine  
Don't want this to be the last time  
We make sweet love_**

For the next few hours, Cece and Gunther moved around the dance floor in sync, in between lyrics, Gunther will twirl Cece around and let her lay her back onto his chest as they danced to the music. Cece will close her eyes as she enjoys the atmosphere around them.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the lights in the room were brightened.

"Alright! Great job guys!" Rosero McCoy clapped his hands as he walked towards the middle of the dance floor, "Remember to practice with your partner! And I will see you guys again on Saturday for your final rehearsal before the show!"

* * *

**John Hughes High School – Thursday Morning (Before first bell)**

Cece was getting her books for her honours history class, it has been a few months since she was upgraded to the honours classes and she has to admit, studying is getting easier and easier. Even her mom was so proud of her that if she raised her grade to above B average, she will buy a car for her.

Rocky gently tapped Cece's shoulders when she entered the school with Ty behind her, "Cece! Why didn't you wait for us?"

Cece turned around and gave her best friend a hug, "Oh! I need to run some errands so I left home early this morning."

"Oh!" Rocky eyed at her best friend suspiciously before she opened her locker to get her books, "You ready to head to Honours History?"

Cece nodded and they walked side by side towards their classroom. The good thing is that she does not have to face Gunther until lunch time, which should give her some time to rethink what happened yesterday. Cece exhaled a small sigh behind Rocky as they entered their classroom.

* * *

**Hallways – Lunch Time**

Cece and Rocky exited their classroom for honours mathematics and moved in between students towards their locker to keep their books so that they could head to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Cece! Is something wrong?" Rocky asked when they reached their lockers, "You were so quiet in class and you hardly pay attention to what Mr Polks is saying."

Cece took a deep breathe before slamming her locker shut, "It was about yesterday during rehearsals."

Rocky smirked at her best friend, "Are you starting to feel something towards Gunther?"

Cece took another deep breath and nodded. Rocky pulled her best friend towards her for a side hug as she knew her best friend is having a hard time adjusting to the new status between Gunther and her, this is nothing like what she had with James a few months ago. This is a whole new situation for her best friend and Rocky knew she is having a tough enough time handling it, all she could do for her best friend is to be there to support whatever decision she made.

* * *

**School's Cafeteria**

"Tinka! You free to practice our dance after school?" Ty asked after he finished his lunch.

Tinka nodded, "Yes! Meet at your place?"

"James is coming over to our place to practice the dance with me! Can you guys practice at your place?" Rocky interrupted before Ty could say anything.

"Gunther! Will you be practicing with Cece at our place?" Tinka turned to her twin, who was staring at Cece.

Cece looked up and instantly turned to Tinka when she met his eyes, "Gunther and I can practice at my place."

Tinka nodded and turned to Ty, "Then my place after school?"

Ty smiled and nodded at her.

* * *

**Jones' Apartment – After School**

Cece and Gunther entered the door, both without a word. They sat on either end of the couch in the living room. Silent started to fill the room again for a few minutes before Flynn opened the door, Flynn looked between them and frowned for a bit before he shrugged it off and ignored them as he entered his room.

"Cece…"

"Gunther…"

They spoke at the same time and when they realised it, they stopped and turned to look at each other, with silent started to fill the room again.

Gunther decided to break the ice and started talking, "Cece! I am sorry if I pressure you with what I said on the beach. I didn't mean to force you to give me an answer immediately, all I am asking is to hang out."

After hearing what he said, Cece felt even more guilty about hurting Gunther's feeling like that, "I am sorry, Gunther. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just this is a little bit too fast for me so I panicked."

Gunther smiled at Cece, "I understand what you mean. I would have felt the same way if I was you."

"Gunther, thank you for understanding." Cece stood up and turned to him, "Shall we start practicing our dance now?"

Gunther chuckled and stood up and together they started practicing their couples dance for their show on Saturday.

* * *

**Shake It Up Studio – Saturday Afternoon (Valentines Day)**

"And we're out! Great job, everyone!" The producer of Shake It Up announced after a beep sound.

"Whoa! That was the best show ever!" Ty exclaimed as they walked towards his dressing room to change.

"It was so much fun doing the Waltz!" Rocky agreed.

"Shall we head to Crusty's for a little celebration?" Tinka suggested.

"Great idea! Let's quickly grab our things!" Cece exclaimed.

Before they left the studio, Gary asked Ty to meet him at his office to talk to him, Tinka and Rocky then decided to use the ladies while they waited for Ty to return, leaving Cece and Gunther alone… again.

Gunther looked at Cece, whom was checking her phone, wondering if he should make a move now. He can sense Cece's change of feelings towards him during their dance together and he felt like he should do something before Cece's feelings got diluted.

"Cece!" After taking a few deep breathes, Gunther finally built up the courage and asked, "You want to grab a movie and some frozen yogurt with me tomorrow?"

Cece widened her eyes in shock when she realised what Gunther just did, she then giggled and nodded, "I would love to!"

A smile started to form on his face, "I will pick you up at 12?"

Cece nodded at him, with a bright smile on her face.

"We're back! Let's go!" Ty announced as he appeared with Tinka and Rocky behind him.

Cece and Gunther nodded and followed them as they secretly twirled their fingers together.

* * *

**Movie Theatre - Sunday Afternoon**

At noon, Gunther showed up at Cece's apartment and they headed to the mall to have lunch at a cosy restaurant and before they made their way towards the movie theatre for the second half of their date. Cece had so much fun talking to Gunther that if two years someone told her she will fall for this sparkling boy, she would hit the person, but now she does not regret her decision of giving Gunther a chance. Rocky is right, she was really having a different outcome from this date and she is so glad she has a good friend like Rocky to help her.

"What do you want to watch?" Gunther asked as he walked towards the ticket booth, hand in hand with Cece.

Cece titled her head and thought for a bit, "Hmmmm... I'm thinking Adam Sandlers and Drew Barrymore's newest movie - 'Blended'? I heard it's really funny!"

Gunther nodded as they queued behind a line, "Alright! Looks like we're in luck, there is one starting in twenty minutes."

Cece turned towards the snack bar, "Why don't you queue for the tickets and I go get us some popcorn, the queue seems to be very long at the snack bar too."

Gunther tightened his grip on her hand and shook his head, "We will go get popcorn later, you are mine for the whole afternoon, so you are not allowed to leave my side except for the ladies."

Cece giggled and rest her head on his shoulder, savouring the moment of being the foreign sparkling boy's girlfriend.

* * *

**Frozen yogurt**

After getting their tickets and popcorn, they entered the theatre to watch 'Blended'. Both of them enjoyed the movie a lot and even more with the accompany of each other, when the movie have finished, they walked hand in hand towards the frozen yogurt shop to have some of Cece's favourite desserts - frozen yogurt.

"Hmm..." Cec scooped a spoonful of yogurt from their cup and put it into her mouth, "The movie is so much fun! I loved the scene where Larry tries to put insoles into her bra, it's priceless!"

Gunther nodded, "I prefer the part where Larry get a make over. I have to say I love the part where the background songs change when the camera move around the table. It's hilarious when Adam stumbled and not able to say anything."

Cece giggled, "The movie is so much fun. I am glad we choose that movie!"

Gunther stop eating and stared at the beautiful red haired goddess sitting in front of him and couldn't hold back his affection towards her as he leant towards her to plant a kiss on her cherry lips.

Cece widened her eyes in shock for a minute and smiled for a bit before she closed her eyes and kissed back.

After a few minutes, they separate when oxygen has become a necessity, with their foreheads still resting on each other's. Gunther leant in to plant a kiss on her cheek again before sitting up.

* * *

_**A/N： **__**The next chapter will be having a one year jump where Gunther is forced to leave Chicago!  
**_

_**Next we will see Cece and Gunther celebrate their first Christmas together...  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	3. Christmas Miracle, Real or Fake?

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Part One Intro:**

**Now they are both 16, just as Cece and Rocky step closer to the next year, Gunther returned. Gunther proposed his love for Cece saying that she was all he could think about when he was in the old country. Cece ignored him for a few days, until during a rehearsal Gary paired them up for a Valentine's Day Special dance which make Cece start to have feelings for Gunther. They get together a week later. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It has been almost a year, Gunther and Cece have become a couple. Rocky and Tinka were the only one who absorbed the news really fast when they make the announcement to their best friends, as one of the newly couple is Rocky's best friend and the other one is Tinka's twin brother. Deuce and Dina were more like 'Oh! Ok!' whereas Ty was the only one who has the hardest time adapting to it, considering one of them is his best friend and one of them is like his sister. After giving it a serious thought, Ty met up Gunther behind Cece's back and gave him a brother-style daddy dearest conversation and after Gunther double confirming he will never try to harm Cece in any ways, Ty finally have them his blessing.

**Jones Apartment - Sunday morning (A week before Christmas)**

Rocky is waiting for Cece to get ready as Cece need to do last minute gift shopping for Christmas. Cece is having a hard time trying to find the perfect Christmas gift for her sparkling foreign boyfriend. Rocky always cannot help smiling when she thought of her best friend and her best friend's sparkling foreign boyfriend. They are so cute together, they both have great fashion sense, although Gunther is a bit too sparkling but everyone in school love the new Gece couple.

Cece returned to her room, wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with a purple sparkling tang top and a brown furry jacket, Gunther has really rubbed it on Cece on sparkling things ever since they started dating.

"What do you think?" Cece asked as she twirled in front of her bed where Rocky sat with a friction novel in her hand.

Rocky put down her novel on the bed and stood up, "That outfit is soo cute!" She paused for a while, "And so Gunther!"

Cece blushed as she turned around to get her purse, "Stop that!"

Cece has notice of her change of taste in clothes after her third month with Gunther and she cannot help it. She cannot resist having a sparkling clothing on her body whenever she leaves the house. She loves the way Gunther affects her, Gunther has always been so sweet and loving to her. Therefore, to Cece, Gunther has been the most loving boyfriend ever!

Rocky chuckled at her reaction before she turned to grab her purse, "Let's head to the mall to get the Christmas gift you have finally picked for your sparkling foreign boyfriend."

"Rocky! Stop that!" Cece warned as she followed her best friend out of her apartment, making Rocky burst into laughter and Cece blushed even deeper.

* * *

**Hessenheffer Apartment **

While Cece was having a shopping spree at the mall with her best friend, Gunther was given the worst news he could ever get at this time of the year… to return to the old country.

"Gunther! I'm sorry, but your grandfather is right. You are the only royalty of your generation that is turning eighteen next year. You will have to return back to the Old country for your royal carnation next month." Squitza Hessenheffer apologised.

"But Mama! I don't want to return to the old country, I returned to the old country last year to help grandpa and grandma. Isn't that enough? I love Cece and I want to stay here in Chicago with her." Gunther replied with a slight tone of anger and shock while Tinka held him by his elbows, trying to stop him from getting overboard.

Kashlack Hessenheffer stared at his son, "That is no way to speak to your mother, Gunther Hessenheffer! You apologise to her this instant!"

Gunther bit his lower lip and turned to his mother, "Mama, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Squitza Hessenheffer smiled and stood up to sit beside her son and held his hands, "I understand, Gunther. I was in the same position as you, eighteen years ago. I'm sorry, I tried to reason with your grandfather, but as you know he is very stubborn when it comes to our country's throne. Your cousin, Bobchka will only turn eighteen two years later, so I manage to make a deal with your grandfather. You will return to the old country for a year to fulfil your royal duties and if after that you still don't want to take over the throne, your grandfather will give the throne to Bobchka."

Gunther exhaled a heavy sigh, "Isn't there a way where I don't have to return to the old country at all?"

Kashlack Hessenheffer shook his head at his son, "I'm sorry, son! This is the only way your grandfather is willing to give in. The man is growing older day by day, you cannot blame him for worrying about the future of the old country. Why don't you have a talk with Cece first and tell us your decision? The girl has a right to know too."

"Do you need me to call Cece for you? I know she's at the Mall with Rocky." Tinka asked.

Gunther shook his head, "It's ok, I need some time to clear my head first." He then stood up and walked towards his room, "I will be in my room if you need me."

Tinka exhaled a heavy sigh as her twin closed his room door, "Poor Gunther."

Squitza Hessenheffer reached out for her daughter's hands, "I know, Tinka! I hope Gunther will make the right choice in the end."

Tinka looked up towards her mother as she started to tear up, "Why didn't you take over the throne for Gunther, Mama?"

Squitza Hessenheffer let out a stressful sigh, "Your father and I did try to convince your grandfather to let me take over the throne before Bobchka is ready, but he is still mad at me for choosing love over my responsibilities so your grandfather insisted that Gunther have to pay for what I did. He is doing this to make me feel guilty and to feel the pain of my son leaving my side, like what I did to him eighteen years ago."

Kashlack Hessenheffer move towards his wife and sat beside her, "Hey! It's not your fault, it's your father's decision not yours. We both knew that Gunther's return to the old country a year ago was actually a test to see if Gunther is King material. When he chose to return to the old country, his fate is set. There is nothing we could do, except to be there supporting our son."

Tinka exhaled a heavy sigh. _Poor Gunther!_ She knew her twin just found his true love and now he has to be separated from his love just because of their royal blood. She really doubts that being a royalty is a good thing, she is very lucky that she does not have to go through what Gunther is going through right now. She just hope that her twin and her best friend's love are strong enough to withstand all their obstacles.

* * *

**Beach - Saturday Night (Christmas Eve)**

Gunther has prepared a little candle light picnic dinner for Cece to celebrate their first Christmas together at the place he asked her out ten months ago.

Gunther removed the blindfold he tied around her eyes, "Do you like it?"

"Oh my god, Gunther! It's beautiful! I love it!"

Cece gasped when she saw a white beach tower lay on the sand with two servings of roasted turkey with mashed potatoes and roasted root vegetable by the side and Christmas pudding, with a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice. And surrounding the beach towers were red candles, place in the shape of a heart.

"Come! Let's have our Christmas dinner together while enjoying the view. It's lucky that we got the beach all to ourselves." Gunther gently pulled Cece towards their dinner.

Gunther has been awfully quiet during their dinner, Cece started to have a feeling that something is wrong with him. Gunther usually love to talk about how he plan and prepare the date and she loved how he love to give her surprises but tonight, Gunther just sat beside her quietly. This is very unusual of Gunther to be so quiet so she decided to break the ice.

"Gunther?" Gunther turned to her, "Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet this evening."

Gunther looked into her beautiful caramel eyes, thinking if he should tell her what his parents told him last week. After thinking and thinking, he knew he had no choice but to return to the old country, but he also knew that it was not fair to let Cece wait for him. He is very torn between his love and his responsibilities.

After giving it a thought, Gunther decided tonight was not the right time to break such a depressing news so he just shook his head at her, "Nothing! I am just enjoying the peace between us!"

Cece giggled as she snuggled closer into his arms, "Me too!"

Gunther reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a box and laid it on her lap, "Merry Christmas, Cece!"

Cece said up and lift up the pretty pink box on her lap and carefully opened the lid to reveal a necklace with a light peach pink dancing ballerina pendant.

"It's lovely, Gunther!"

Gunther removed the necklace and helped her put it on before he turned the pendant around to reveal an engraving 'To the angel of my life, Cece. Forever yours, Gunther'

Cece started to tear up as she read the engraving, she turned around to give her boyfriend a hug.

"Thank you, Gunther! I love it!"

She reached for her purse to grab Gunther's present after she let him go. Cece bought a sterling silver cuff bracelet with the engraving 'CJ heart GH'.

"I love it!" Gunther said as he gently rubbed his finger on the engravings.

* * *

**John Hughes High School – Friday After School**

Gunther has been trying to avoid talking to Cece for the past week and Cece have gotten more worried and suspicious about Gunther's behaviour and finally she cannot stand it anymore that she stomped towards the Hessenheffer Twins' lockers to demand for an explanation right away.

"Gunther Hessenheffer! I have had it!" Cece demanded the moment she stepped behind Gunther and Tinka with Rocky following close behind her, "I want to know what is wrong right now! You have been avoiding me since our Christmas date and when I ask you why, you will always give me a lame excuse like thinking about rehearsals or school!"

Rocky patted Cece's back to try to calm her down, "Cece is right! If something is wrong, you can always relay on Cece! Gunther, Cece is your girlfriend, she isn't just a passer-by in your life. She has a right to know."

Tinka and Gunther shared a look before Gunther let out a stressful sigh, "Can we talk at your place, alone?"

Cece nodded and Gunther reached out for her hand before he led her out of the school and towards his car, leaving Rocky and Tinka behind.

* * *

_**A/N： **__**The next chapter will be a little depressing so I would advise you to have a few tissues with you :)  
**_

_**Next we will see how Cece react when Gunther break the news to her...  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	4. Good bye, My Love!

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Part One Intro:**

**Now they are both 16, just as Cece and Rocky step closer to the next year, Gunther returned. Gunther proposed his love for Cece saying that she was all he could think about when he was in the old country. Cece ignored him for a few days, until during a rehearsal Gary paired them up for a Valentine's Day Special dance which make Cece start to have feelings for Gunther. They get together a week later. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Crusty's **

"WHAT! Gunther is returning to the old country?" Rocky shrieked in shock after Tinka told Ty, Deuce, Dina and her why Gunther has been acting weird lately.

"How long this time?" Dina asked.

"At least a year and if Gunther still does not want the throne after that, he can return to Chicago!" Tinka replied as she let out a sigh.

"What will happen to him and Cece?" Ty asked, starting to worry about his little surrogate sister.

"I have no idea either, Gunther did not tell me his decision either." Tinka shrugged, "I guess he wanted to ask Cece first."

"I know Cece! She will definitely let him go even if letting him go is eating her from inside." Rocky said.

Everyone sat there in silence. No one moved as everyone knew, the only thing they could do for their friend is to give them some space.

* * *

**Jones' Apartment**

Gunther and Cece sat on the couch, both without a word. Gunther looks at his girlfriend as he waited for Cece to say something, even if Cece wanted to hit him or scold him, he knew he deserved it.

After twenty minutes, Gunther cannot stand Cece's silence anymore, "Cece!"

Cece turned to Gunther, with watery eyes, making Gunther felt heart broken, he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't want you to go!" Cece mumbled into his chest.

Gunther tightened his grip around Cece, "I don't want to go either. Cece, give me a year and I promise I will be back and I will not leave you again."

Cece did not say anything but started to cry in his arms and after a few minutes, Cece cried until she was so tired that she fallen asleep in his arms. Gunther scooped her off the couch and carry her into her room to let her rest on her bed.

He sat beside her, looking at her tear stained face, feeling even more guilty for leaving and hated himself even more for hurting her.

"Gunther?"

Rocky gently knocked on the Cece's room door.

Gunther turned around and looked at her, without a word.

"Flynn opened the door for me!" Rocky walked towards the bed, "How is she?"

Gunther turned around to look at Cece sleeping and whispered, "Heartbroken."

Gunther knew that Cece might cry again if she saw him when she woke up so he stood up, "Can you look after her for me? I knew if she saw me when she woke up, she will burst into tears again."

Rocky nodded, "I will. We will see you tomorrow at the studio."

Gunther nodded and left the apartment while Rocky grabbed some wet tissues to help Cece clean her face and make up before she returned to her apartment to grab her clothes as she knew Cece need her at times like this.

* * *

**Cece's Room – Dinner Time**

Georgia brought home Chinese take outs for dinner, since Cece was still sleeping, Rocky grabbed two servings and returned to Cece's room to wait for her to wake up.

As the time drew neared to eight, Cece stirred and sat up from her bed while she rubbed her eyes and saw Rocky sitting on her study table reading her friction novel again.

"Rocky?" Cece blinked a few times before she realised she is not dreaming, Rocky is in her room.

Rocky snapped her head in Cece's direction, "Cece! You're awake! Are you hungry?"

Cece nodded as she slipped out of bed, "I am, but I want to take a shower first. Be back in ten."

After Cece showered, the two of them sat on the carpet in her bedroom floor and started eating their dinner together.

Rocky swallowed her last mouth before she threw the container into the bag beside them, "You want to talk about it?"

Cece continued eating her dinner, without a word, and threw the container into the bad like Rocky did earlier. She let out a sigh and nodded, "Gunther asked me to wait for him."

"Do you want to wait for him?" Rocky asked.

Cece looked at her best friend, "I want to!"

"Then follow your heart, Cece! This is your choice, not mine, not Gunther's and not anyone else. We cannot decide for you Cece! You have to believe in the decisions you make." Rocky smiled at her best friend.

Cece chuckled, Rocky always knew what to say to make her feel better. Cece knew Rocky was right, she has to believe Gunther and she can definitely overcome this. All she has to do is believe!

* * *

**Shake It Up Studio – Saturday Morning**

The moment Gunther arrived at the studio, he immediately started to look for Cece who should be in Ty's dressing room with Rocky since Ty need to be at the studio early because he is the host of the show.

"Hey Guntheee…"

Gunther quickly put down his bag back beside Cece and grabbed her hand before he left the room again, Rocky and Ty were so shocked that they just stared at the door while Tinka look at the direction Gunther went. She knew her twin did not get any sleep last night because of Cece, and she knew only Cece is the only reason Gunther did not go ballistic.

* * *

**Outside the Studio of Shake It Up Chicago**

"How are you feeling?" Gunther asked the moment the two of them were alone.

Cece smiled at him, she knew she was fine now that she have made a decision to wait for Gunther.

"I'm fine, Gunther! I will wait for you here in Chicago!"

Gunther widened his eyes in shock at his girlfriend, "Really?"

Cece nodded at him, "I wanted to! And I will wait for you to return back to Chicago!"

Gunther pulled her into his arms, "Thank you, Cece! I was so afraid that you will break up with me!"

Cece just smiled as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

* * *

**Crusty's – Saturday Evening**

After their show, the girls dropped by Crusty's to grab some food before they returned to Cece's apartment for their monthly girls sleepover night while the guys all head out for a guys night at a bowling alley.

"I still think it's so cool that you will be waiting for Gunther here. I am so happy for you." Rocky wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Cece wrapped her arms around her best friend too, "I am just glad that we are working this out."

Just then, a brunette appeared at Crusty's.

"Hi Chloe" Cece and Rocky greeted their honours class's classmate.

"Hi Cece! Hi Rocky!"

"Dina, Tinka. This is Chloe from our class and these are our friends, Tinka and Dina!" Rocky introduced.

"Hi, I'm Chloe!" Chloe waved to Tinka and Dina.

"What are you doing here?" Cece asked as she pulled out a chair for Chloe.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend so I need a large pepperoni to drown my sorrows." Chloe started to tear up.

Cece wrapped an arm around her, "What happened?"

"Long distance relationship!" Chloe sobbed, "My boyfriend is going off to college in NYC and we thought we could keep it going but it's just too much, texting or talking through a computer screen is not the same with being with him. It has only been three months, but I felt like I am losing out my high school experience."

"That is aweful! We will be having a girls night out at Cece's apartment. You could join us if you want." Rocky offered as Cece nodded at her.

"Really? Thanks, girls!" Chloe nodded and smiled at them.

* * *

**Cece's Bedroom – Near Midnight**

Dina, Tinka and Chloe were all sleeping on Cece's floor while Cece shared her bed with Rocky. While the four girls were sound asleep, Cece were wide awake looking at the ceiling thinking about what Chloe said. Chloe is right, texting or talking through a computer screen is not the same as being with Gunther. What if his one year became two or even forever? Is she really going to wait for her forever and lose out on everything that is going on around her? … … May be this is for the best!

* * *

**Hessenheffer's Apartment**

Once the sun raised up in the sky, Cece woke up and changed before she sneaked out of her room with the girls still sleeping and grabbed a bus to Gunther's apartment.

"Cece?" Gunther opened the door in his pajamas, shocked to see his girlfriend up so early.

"Gunther, I need to talk to you." Cece said with a serious tone.

Gunther nodded and opened the door to let her into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Gunther asked, concerned.

Cece sat on one of the silver couches, "Gunther, I have given it a lot of thinking, but I really think it's best that we broke up."

Gunther widened his eyes in shock, "Why? What happened?"

Cece let out a stressful sigh, "Last night when the girls and I went to Crusty's for dinner, Rocky and I met our honours class's classmate. She just went through a breakup because of the long distance. It got me thinking that we will wasting a whole year text and talking through a computer screen, both without a life and I will also lose out on my high school experience. We will never know know your one year will be extended to two or even three and if we try too hard to keep this going, somebody could get hurt. Can we just keep the good memories?"

Gunther knew Cece is right and he does not want Cece to lose out on any of her high school experience, "So this is the end?"

Cece took a deep breath and held back her tears, "It's only for a year. If, a year later, you really returned back to Chicago and we both still have feelings for each other, I promise I will never leave your side again."

Gunther nodded and raised out his pinky, "Promise?"

Cece smiled and nodded her head at him as she reach out with her pinky, with her eyes started to tear up, "I promise."

They both had one last hug before Cece left the apartment and the next day, Gunther took an early flight back to the old country, with everyone, except Cece, sending him off. Gunther knew exactly why Cece did not send him off and he does not blame her. He just hoped that the year will pass by quickly so he could return to her.

* * *

**This will mark the end of Part One of the story and here is the introduction of Part two...**

**Part Two Intro:**

**Few months after Gunther returned to the Old Country, Dina helped Cece, Rocky and Tinka set up a blind date to help cheer up Cece and the gang met an old friend, Logan Hunter, again. The two past enemies decided to put their differences behind them and try to be friend. After hanging with Cece a few times, Logan started to see the other sides Cece is having and started to fell for you. Since Cece is not ready to accept a new relationship, Logan decided to wait for her to get ready. Read on to find out how Logan try to woo Cece...**

* * *

_**A/N： **__**The next chapter will mark the appearance of two characters... Mark and Logan! :)  
**_

_**Next we will see what happen on their Blind date Dina set up for Cece, Rocky and Tinka...  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	5. Blind Date

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Part Two Intro:**

**Few months after Gunther returned to the Old Country, Dina helped Cece, Rocky and Tinka set up a blind date to help cheer up Cece and the gang met an old friend, Logan Hunter, again. The two past enemies decided to put their differences behind them and try to be friend. After hanging with Cece a few times, Logan started to see the other sides Cece is having and started to fell for you. Since Cece is not ready to accept a new relationship, Logan decided to wait for her to get ready. Read on to find out how Logan try to woo Cece...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It has been two months since Gunther left Chicago and everything have returned back to normal. Day by day passed and Cece did not spend her week any differently, she goes to school, goes to rehearsal and hang with the gang like usual. But this Cece is worrying Rocky a lot, since it's going to be Valentines Day again and they don't Cece to be alone or else she will start to think about Gunther again so Rocky has decided to let Dina set up a blind date for her, Cece and Tinka to cheer up Cece and also to meet new friends.

**Starbucks Café – Sunday Morning**

Cece, Rocky and Tinka arrived at Starbucks at the mall to wait for their dates to arrive. Cece tried to back out, but Rocky did not give her a chance, so she was literally dragged to Starbucks by Tinka and Rocky.

"I have told you girls a thousand times, I just want to stay at home and finish my summer vacation homework!" Cece complained as Rocky and Tinka forced her into the booth.

"You are not going anywhere!" Rocky warned, "Come on, it will be fun!"

Tinka nodded at Cece, "Rocky is right, don't see this as a blind date. See this as a way to meet new friends."

Cece let out a sigh of defeat, she knew there was no way she could run away from this blind date, "Fine! I will stay, but you two have to promise me, no more blind dates!"

Rocky and Tinka smiled and nodded at her, "We promised!"

After getting their coffee, the three of them returned to the booth and waited patiently for the other three guys to arrive.

"Hi! Are you Cece, Rocky and Tinka?"

A chocolate-skinned guy in white shirt and black jeans arrived shortly and walked towards them as they were the only table to have three girls.

"That's us! I'm Rocky, this is Cece and Tinka! Nice to meet you!" Rocky greeted.

"Hi! I'm Mark Coleman!" He introduced as he pulled out a chair to sit in front of Rocky.

After he sat down, Ty appeared, in black shirt and grey jeans, at the café too. Ty had graduated last Summer and was now attending Columbia College Chicago. He has started to have feelings for Tinka ever since their couples dance last year and after making sure his feelings, he decided to ask Tinka out, but before he could do that, Deuce told him Rocky asked Dina to set up a blind date for the three of them. He knew this was the time for him to ask Tinka out so he bribed Dina to let him go on the blind date too.

"Ty? What are you doing here?" Cece, Rocky and Tinka gasped in shock.

"Dine has arranged for me to come!" Ty smiled as he took a seat in front of Tinka, "Hi Tinka!"

Cece and Rocky giggled as Tinka blushed. Ty could not be any more obvious about his interest in Tinka, even Mark, who just met Ty could also sense the affection between the blonde girl and the guy sitting a chair distance away from him.

The five of them started talking over coffee and just as they thought the last person have bailed out, a guy in a dark red checkered shirt and black jeans arrived at the café.

"Cece? Rocky?"

The five of them turned around and were all shocked when they saw who was standing in front of them, well at least four of them.

"Logan?" Rocky gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Ty asked.

"My friend was supposed to be here, but he got sick so I am filling in for him." Logan pulled out the empty chair between Mark and Ty, "What are you doing here? I thought this was a blind date?"

"Uh…" Ty stammered, "Dina arranged for my appearance, I have no idea that I will meet them here..."

_Yeah, right!_ Rocky and Logan rolled their eyes at Ty. Both refusing to believe that it was a coincidence.

Cece, who was sitting in front of Logan stared at him in shock for a few minutes, and after she realised she will be paired with Logan, she instantly turned to Mark, only to find Mark and Rocky leaving the table to find an empty table to sit. She turned to ask for help from Ty and Tinka and was stunned when she realised the two of them was no longer in the café.

Logan chuckled when he saw Cece's reaction. He knew that Cece was looking for help from Rocky and the blond foreign girl, but the two of them have left with their dates a couple minutes ago. He knew what ever happened to them a year ago was an accident and he should just let it go and to be friends with her.

Cece heard his chuckle and turned to look at Logan. She knew she had no choice but to carry on this 'date' with Logan. She meant what she said one year ago about being friends with him, but saying is so much easier than doing and she has no idea if Logan still blames her for sabotaging his badminton tournament.

After staring at each other for five minutes, both Cece and Logan cannot stand the weird feeling arising from their chest and bother burst into laughter.

"This is weird right?" Logan asked in between laughters.

Cece nodded, "This is super weird!"

"Can we start this all over again?"Logan cleared his throat and offered a hand, "Hi, My name is Logan Hunter! Nice to meet you!"

Cece smiled and nodded as she took his hand, "Hi! My name is Cece Jones! Nice to meet you too."

"I'm sorry about your badminton tournament."

Cece knew that she owed him an official apology, this may be a bit late, but at least she did apologise.

Logan shook his head at her, "I knew that was an accident, I was just too stubborn to realise is at that time. I am just glad that we can put all that immature fighting and insults behind us and start to be friends."

Cece chuckled, "Oh, you mean _little scooter_?"

Logan chuckled soon after, "Yup, _sissy_!"

Together, Logan and Cece hang by the café for the whole afternoon talking and having fun like normal friend, both were glad that they could move past all their difficulties and try to start fresh.

* * *

**Cece's Bedroom – Sunday Morning (White Valentines Day)**

It has been a month since the blind date and all is going on really well around the gang. This day, Cece, who was wearing a red tank top and white skinny jeans, with a blue leopard print jacket with black sleeves, laid on her tummy on her was reading a magazine while waiting for Rocky and Tinka to change.

Five minutes later, Rocky appeared in the room in a light purple spaghetti cocktail dress while Tinka was wearing a light green and white floral sweetheart neckline dress.

"What do you think?" Rocky and Tinka asked at the same time.

Cece snapped her head in their direction and nodded with her hands put together to clap silently, "You two looked amazing! I'm sure Mark and Ty will be blown away by you two when they saw yo."

Rocky and Tinka were in Cece's bedroom because their new boyfriends – Mark and Ty will be picking them up for a romantic date on their first White Valentines Day and Cece was being a nice friend in helping them prepare.

"What about you, Cece?" Rocky asked as Cece helped her with her hair and make up.

"Yeah, Cece! What will you do later? It's Valentines Day, you sure you don't want to join us? The five of us could all hang out together today, I'm sure Ty and Mark will not mind." Tinka asked as she was putting on lip gloss.

Cece stifled a chuckle. _Of course, they will not mind. You are their girlfriends._ Cece knew the guys will agree with whatever crazy idea Rocky and Tinka came up with but today is Valentine's Day, the day to spend time with their loved ones and she would definitely will not want to be the megawatt light bulb on their date.

"It's fine!" Cece reassured them a thousandth time, "I'm going to hang with Logan later, since both of us don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. We both decide to just hand and have fun." Both Tinka and Rocky turned to stare at her, "What?"

Rocky shook her head at her best friend, "Nothing. It's just this is the fifth time this week the two of you have been hanging and the other two days you didn't was because we have rehearsals on Wednesdays and he has Karate practice on Saturdays."

Tinka nodded in agreement, "Rocky is right. Are you sure you don't have any feelings for Logan?"

Cece chuckled and shook her head at her delusional best friends, "Logan and I are just friends and besides, he knew about Gunther. We just enjoy hanging with each other. I mean girls and guys can be best friends too, we are best friends with Deuce too."

"Yeah, but you don't hang with Deuce five times a week." Rocky accused, "I mean you guys are so close now, it's really hard to believe that you guys are not a couple. Is it about him being my ex-boyfriend?"

"Or is it about Gunther?" Tinka asked, worried that Cece will sacrifice her happiness just to wait for Gunther to return, she loves her twin brother but she wanted her best friend to be happy too.

Cece shook her head at them again, "No, it is not because Logan is your ex." Cece turned to Tinka, "And it's definitely not about Gunther. It's just that I am very happy being single right now and I just want to enjoy my time with my friends."

Rocky and Tinka shared a look and both let out a sigh of defeat before Rocky reached out for Cece's hands, "Bestie! You know you will always have us here right! You can tell us anything. Please don't keep everything to yourself."

Cece nodded as she pulled her hand from Rocky's grip and wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck, "I know, Rocky! Thank you for being my best friend."

'Knock Knock'

"I'LL GET IT, MOM!" Flynn's voiced filled the whole apartment.

"CECE! IT'S FOR YOU!" Flynn's voiced filled the whole apartment again, after five seconds.

"They're here!" Rocky and Tinka shrieked.

"Ok now, one last check! Stand still, girls!" Cece ordered, "Hair, check! Make up, check! Dress, check! Cute shoes, check! Ok, you two are good to go! Have fun! And remember to tell me everything tomorrow at school!"

Rocky and Tinka nodded before they walked out of the room to their boyfriends.

* * *

_**A/N： **__**I hope you guys like the talk Cece had with Rocky and Tinka. I just felt like its an essential part for the story.  
**_

_**Next we will see what happen when Logan and Cece hang out...  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	6. It's Not Fair To You!

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Part Two Intro:**

**Few months after Gunther returned to the Old Country, Dina helped Cece, Rocky and Tinka set up a blind date to help cheer up Cece and the gang met an old friend, Logan Hunter, again. The two past enemies decided to put their differences behind them and try to be friend. After hanging with Cece a few times, Logan started to see the other sides Cece is having and started to fell for you. Since Cece is not ready to accept a new relationship, Logan decided to wait for her to get ready. Read on to find out how Logan try to woo Cece...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Jones' Apartment**

It has been an hour since Rocky and Tinka left with Mark and Ty and Cece have to say Mark and Ty's face were so priceless when they saw Rocky and Tinka. She still cannot help but giggled when she thought of their expression. She was now alone in the apartment as Flynn just left five minutes ago to go bike riding with Henry.

'Knock knock'

Cece hopped off the couch and walked towards the door, "You know you're late, right?"

Logan chuckled as he entered the room, "That was because you texted me twenty minutes ago to get a pizza at Crusty's."

Cece rolled her eyes at Logan before she turned and walked towards the kitchen counter to get the drinks and the popcorn for the both of them. They have decided to meet at her apartment because they knew that eating outside today will be very expensive and very crowded, so they decide to just watch a movie together and maybe play some board games.

"What movie did you bring?" Cece asked as she sat down on the couch while Logan start up the DVD player since today was Logan's turn to pick a movie.

She opened the pizza box Logan brought and smuggled a slice out of the box. "Cece! Put down the slice of pizza and wait for me to set up the DVD player first." Logan warned her without turning around to see what she just did behind her back.

Cece stuck out a tongue and laughed softly before she put back the slice of pizza back into the box and sat on the couch while waiting for Logan to set up the movie.

"Don't worry! I did not choose any action movies! I have learnt my lesson after watching Thor 2 with you. I picked a family comedy film that I have been wanting to watch but have no time to rent the DVD – 'Blended'!"

Cece widened her eyes in shock at his back as she bit her lower lip, that was the movie she watch last year on her first date with Gunther. She quickly wiped away her tears before Logan turned around. She knew it was not Logan's fault as he did not know.

"Alright! The movie is starting!" Logan announced as he hurried over to take a seat beside Cece.

Cece remained quiet throughout the movie while quietly wiped off her tears, hoping Logan did not see. And after the third time of wiping off her tears, Logan caught a glimpse of her wiping off her tears. He immediately knew something was wrong, he started to think back to see if he missed out on any clues. After thinking for a minute, he widened his eyes as he remembered Cece told him about watching an Adam Sandler comedy on her first date with Gunther which was last year and also on a Valentine's Day.

Now Logan felt like slapping himself for choosing this movie, he offered to hang with her on purpose was to help her not to try to remember the time she spent with Gunther and now he have to be an idiot and picked the movie they watched on their first date which was also on a Valentine's Day.

Logan turned to look at Cece's tear stained face, he knew that about hanging with her for two weeks, he had started to develop feelings for this beautiful redhead. She is such a wonderful friend, he saw how wonderful she was on Shake It Up Chicago when she invited him to join them in rehearsals on a Wednesday when he don't have badminton practice and how she helped her two best friends with their relationship problems.

The more he got to know Cece, the more he cannot resist developing feelings for her. After clearing his head last night, he knew he had not only like Cece more than a friend, but he had actually fallen in love with her. He also knew that she is not ready for a new relationship yet, but he really wanted to give it a try and after seeing her get so upset over a movie, he knew the only way for her to forget Gunther was to start a new relationship.

He picked up the remote control and turned off the TV. He gently lifted her chin with his hand after reaching to the coffee table beside him to get a tissue and gently wiped her tears off her face while Cece stared at him with wide eyes. Once her face is clean of tears, he gently planted a kiss on her left cheek.

Logan looked into her caramel eyes and asked softly, "Cece, will you be my girlfriend?"

Cece looked at him speechless as she tries to absorb what Logan just asked her.

Logan let of a heavy sigh as he let go of her chin, "I know that you are not ready to start a relationship yet, but I just cannot bear seeing you soo hurt and sad over him anymore. I am not forcing you to give me an answer immediately, but I hope you will give it a thought. I will wait for you to be ready, you just have to tell me when. I will see you tomorrow after school at Crusty's with the gang!"

With that, Logan reached forward and gave her another kiss on her forehead before he got up and left the apartment to give her some space to think.

* * *

**Blue's Apartment – Near Midnight**

After a romantic dinner, Mark and Rocky went for a romantic stroll along the streets of Chicago while talking about their first month together. When they reached her apartment, Mark even pulled Rocky in for their first kiss before saying good night to her. Rocky leaned on her front door and melted to the ground after she entered her apartment. She was so happy that night that, if it was not already almost midnight, she would totally change into her pajamas and rushed down to Cece's room to tell her all about her evening.

After Rocky regained her strength from the heated make out section with Mark, she stood up and headed towards her bedroom, only to see there was a light shining from the gap in between her door and the floorboard.

Rocky opened the door and found a statue of Cece on her bed and Cece did not even realised she have returned so she walked over to her best friend and gently shocked her best friend, "Cece? Is something wrong?"

Cece was pulled away from her thoughts and quickly pulled Rocky to the bed and started telling what happened at her apartment after they left.

Rocky smiled at her best friend as she stood up, "I told you. It is not normal that Logan wants to spend so much time with you on purpose." She then walked into the bathroom in her room to change and remove her makeup.

Cece followed her and stopped by the door where she leant on the door frame, "You knew? And you did not tell me?"

Rocky stopped what she was doing and looked at her best friend through the mirror, "I gave you hints, you were the one who did not notice. Everyone in the gang knew, even Deuce!"

Cece face-palmed herself, "Even Deuce knew! Ok, now I felt like an idiot!"

Rocky chuckled and turned around, "Cece, don't you have any feeling for Logan? I mean you really seem like you were enjoying yourself a lot whenever you are around him, even Mark, who just met you two for a month could tell something is going on between you two. Cece, don't let Gunther interfere with your decision. He was gone for three months already, Cece! I know Gunther is my friend, but I wanted you to be happy too. Don't let him hold you back. It's not fair to Logan and it's not fair to Gunther and most importantly, it's not fair to you."

Cece bit her lower lip and looked at her best friend without a word. She knew Rocky was right, she cannot just keep on waiting for Gunther to return. It's not fair to either of them.

Rocky exhaled a heavy sigh, "Cece remember what I told you one year ago?" Cece shook her head. "You will never know if you don't try."

* * *

**Crusty's – Monday after School**

Logan and Mark entered Crusty's to find the gang all sitting at their usual table talking, with an empty seat between Cece and Ty and another one between Rocky and Deuce.

He took a deep breath before he walked over to greet them, "Sorry guys! Traffic jam!"

Ty patted his shoulders, "That's ok, we just reached like ten minutes ago."

Logan smiled at him before he turned to the others, "So what are you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about a robbery around our building. I was just telling the girls to not wander around our building alone after dark." Ty replied.

"What happened?"Logan asked, concerned about Cece's safety since Rocky has Mark, Tinka has Ty and Dina has Deuce.

"One of our neighbour's daughter was robbed by a psycho last night when she was walking home alone after a movie with her friends." Rocky elaborated, "But the good thing is that the psycho only took her bag and did not hurt her."

When they finished their meal, Dina remained at Crusty's to accompany Deuce throughout his shift, Ty sent Tinka home, Mark accompanied Rocky to get something from the book shop so Logan offered to send Cece home.

* * *

"Cece, do you want me to teach you some self-defence using karate?" Logan offered as they walked out of Crusty's.

"I think I'm fine!" Cece smiled at Logan.

Logan looked at Cece, worried about her safety, "Cece, if it makes you feel better, you can just ignore what I've said yesterday. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Cece shook her head at him, "It's not about what you said. It's that I don't usually go out alone so I am not worried, besides did you forget my mom is a cop?"

Logan chuckled and realised she is right. Georgia is definitely capable of taking care of Cece, "Fine! But you have told me if you need any help, ok? We're friends..." _for now._

Cece nodded, "I promise you I will think about it and I will tell you when I'm ready."

Logan knew what Cece meant almost instantly. Although he is a bit disappointed she did not say yes but she also did not say no so that means he still has a chance, "Deal!"

* * *

_**A/N： I have finished the story yesterday and I was wondering which couple do you guys prefer? Gece or Cogan?**__**  
**_

**_I decide to not say much about the next chapter but I can promise you it will be quit mind blowing :)_**_**  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	7. Being Obtuse

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Part Two Intro:**

**Few months after Gunther returned to the Old Country, Dina helped Cece, Rocky and Tinka set up a blind date to help cheer up Cece and the gang met an old friend, Logan Hunter, again. The two past enemies decided to put their differences behind them and try to be friend. After hanging with Cece a few times, Logan started to see the other sides Cece is having and started to fell for you. Since Cece is not ready to accept a new relationship, Logan decided to wait for her to get ready. Read on to find out how Logan try to woo Cece...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Jones' Apartment**

Soon, they reached her apartment. Cece opened the door and saw her mother in her uniform and ready to get to work.

"Mom?" Cece gasped when she saw her mother ready to leave the apartment, "I thought you were suppose to be working the morning shift this week? Why are you still in your uniform?"

Georgia turned to her direction, "Oh honey, you're back! Hey Logan! I was but there was an emergency about a robbery around the neighbourhood so the station wanted to double the night patrol and catch the robber before he commit another crime."

Logan entered the apartment behind Cece, "What about Cece and Flynn? Will they be alone in the apartment tonight?"

Georgia shook her head at them, "Don't worry, Logan. JJ will be here in an hour."

"Dad is coming?" Cece smirked as she asked her mother. She knew her mother and father have been secretly seeing each other ever since the wedding with Logan's dad did not work out. She only found out of this a few weeks ago.

"Uh… Yeah! He told me he had some work to do in town so he will be staying in Chicago for a few days." Georgia stammered, still thinking of a reason to cover up for the real reason of why her ex-husband will be in Chicago.

Cece gave her mother a hug and an air kiss, "Ok! See you tomorrow, mom! Be safe!"

"I will, honey!" Georgia nodded before turning around to Logan, "Logan, I know you have a black belt in karate so could you accompany Cec and Flynn before their father arrives?"

Logan nodded, he was going to offer to stay with them even if she did not ask him, "Sure!"

"Thank you. Flynn is playing computer games in his room."

With that, Georgia disappeared out of the door.

* * *

"Is your mom and dad trying it out again?" Logan asked when the door closed shut behind Georgia.

Cece chuckled, "They cannot be more obvious right? I even bet with Flynn on when will they come clean and looks like I'm winning!"

Logan chuckled and shook his head at the Jones' siblings childishness.

"Logan!" Cece said, suddenly, "Maybe some self defence class isn't so bad. I don't want my mom to worry about my safety when she is at work."

Logan nodded, "Alright! We will start tomorrow! I will pick you up tomorrow after school? Oh, and remember to bring your sportswear."

* * *

**Logan's Karate Dojo – Tuesday after School**

"… Hook your hand around here and apply force so the person will lose his grip and drop his weapon…"

Rocky sat on the bench and watch Logan teach Cece on how to self defence when being attacked from close. She was the only one there because Mark had an archery lesson that afternoon while the others all went out on a date with their girlfriend and boyfriend.

"No, Cece! You need to learn to use techniques to bring your opponent to his feet cause if you use force, your opponent will easily out win you." Logan emphasised.

Cece nodded and took a deep breath, "Let's try again!"

"Good!" Logan nodded as Cece stepped forward to him to remove the water bottle in his hand, "Remember techniques!"

For the next two hours, Logan corrected Cece's postures when she is sparring with his karate friend, Kim. She fell onto the mat a few times, but Cece will still get back up and try again and even Rocky start to feel the pain for Cece.

"Alright! That's it for today!" Logan announced and almost instantly Cece dropped onto the mat and felt like Logan has a halo on his head for saving her from doing karate again.

Logan turned to Kim, "Thanks, Kim! I owe you one!"

"Anytime!", Kim winked at him before she went into the showers.

Rocky rolled her eyes in the direction Kim went as Logan sat beside Cece's laying 'dead' body.

"You ok?" Logan asked as he pulled Cece off the ground to let her rest her head on his lap.

Cece shook her head as she voiced in between breaths, "I-I have no-not been so-so tired in my-my life be-before!"

Logan chuckled as he looked at Cece's sweaty face which is still as beautiful as always. He has to use his whole body strength to prevent himself from kissing her right now. He quickly helped Cece sit up and bounced up. Almost instantly, he headed towards the bench to get a tower and be as far away from Cece right now before he does something reckless and hurt Cece.

Rocky smirked at Logan, who was now drinking water, fully aware of what just happened as she walked over to hand a bottle of water and towel to Cece, who just frowned at Logan's back, bewildered.

"How are you feeling?" Rocky asked as she sat down beside her best friend.

"Uh… Tired and confused." Cece replied, with her eyes still glued onto Logan's back.

Rocky shook her head at her best friend's obtuseness, "You want to head home or you want to shower here?"

Cece tore her eyes from Logan and turned to her best friend, "I am not going anywhere in this sweaty shirt and pants!" Having said, she bounced up and grab her bag and headed to the showers.

Rocky waited for Cece to disappear before she walked over to Logan, "Is something going with you and Kim?"

Logan froze and looked up to his ex, "No, why? Is something wrong?"

Rocky rolled her eyes at him, "You seriously cannot tell she likes you? Like likes you like you!"

Logan quirked an eyebrow at her, "Does it matter?"

Rocky smiled and nodded at him, "Glad to hear that! Try harder, I can tell Cece is falling for you!"

Logan widened his eyes in shock, "Seriously?"

Rocky nodded, "Try to get her to teach you how to dance to soften her guard towards you."

Logan tilted his head, "You mean like you and me?"

"Do I have to be more obvious? Yes, Logan! Like you and me!" Rocky scoffed.

Rocky shook her head at Logan before she walked towards the shower to check on her best friend. These two are like meant for each other, both so obtuse when it comes to love.

* * *

**John Hughes High School – Friday Morning (Before first bell)**

Cece and Rocky entered the school together while Cece complained about how Logan tortured her yesterday at his Dojo as Rocky went on a date with Mark so she did not accompany them to the Dojo.

"He made me spar with him for five hours!" Cece showed her a palm, "You know how tiring is that? By the time I reach home, I fall asleep on my bed. I didn't even finish my homework. Looks like I have to sacrifice my lunch time later if not, there is no way I can hand in my report for Honours English."

"I thought the robber was caught two days ago?" Rocky asked.

Cece froze for a minute before turning to her best friend, "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

Rocky widened her eyes in shock at her, "I thought your mom told you. She told my mom and my mom told me."

Cece face palmed herself, "So I trained with Logan for two days for nothing?"

Rocky chuckled as they reached their locker, "At least you don't have to spar with him anymore!"

"I better give Logan a text if not he will show up after school and pulled me to his Dojo again!" Cece quickly took out her phone and started typing.

Rocky turned to look at her best friend texting Logan as though they are a couple already. She knew Cece still was not ready to accept Logan was because of Gunther's departure, but she also knew Cece deserves a guy who will cherish and love her and will also give her the best.

* * *

**Crusty's – Friday After School**

Cece entered Crusty's with her ex-boyfriend slash Honours History class's classmates as Mr Polk have grouped them into pairs to do a presentation on significant event that happened in America that changed the world. After discussing with James, both have decided to work on their project at Crusty's.

"What do you want to write about?" James asked as he slid into one of the empty booths by the corner.

"I have not thought about it yet." Cece shook her head at him, "What about you?"

"I was thinking about the 9-11. That is the biggest event of the 21st century, I mean now we know we are not as safe as we think we are." James said.

"But that isn't on our textbooks, does it qualify for the project?" Cece frowned as she pointed out, "Mr Polk did say that we should pick an event that we have learnt."

"Then what do you suggest?" James asked.

Cece tilted her head as she started to think, "Woo! I got it! What about the Civil War in the 1980s?"

"The war between the States? The war for human rights in America? The end of human slavery?" James mumbled to himself before he looked up to Cece, "That's perfect, Cece! We will do a presentation on the Civil War!"

Cece nodded, "I need to use the bathroom, can you inform Mr Polk of our topic?"

* * *

While Cece was in the bathroom, Logan arrived shortly and sat by a table which was a fair distance away from James. Logan was ordering his pizza when he saw Cece walking out from the restroom.

"That's weird. Cece told me she had something important to do so she is not meeting me this afternoon and now she is at Crusty's?" Logan voiced his doubts when he saw Cece walking towards the booths, which were both taken up when he entered the restaurant.

Deuce who was taking his order turned and nodded at Cece, "Oh yeah, she just walked in like 10 minutes ago!"

"Who is that guy?" Logan asked when he saw Cece sliding into the booth and was now sitting opposite a guy with glasses.

"Oh that guy? That's James, Cece and he used to go out like two years ago." Deuce answered as he took a closer look at the guy, "Alright! I will be back with your meat lover's pizza!"

Deuce then walked towards the kitchen to get Logan's order while Logan's eyes were still glued at Cece and James, who were now lost in their conversation about something. Logan started to feel a wave of despair washed over him.

* * *

_**A/N： Since only one replied me of the couple of their choice, I will not do a two alternate ending... :)**__**  
**_

**_This chapter will be a bridge for the next chapter and we will find out what happened when Logan confront Cece._**_**  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	8. Green Eye Monster

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Part Two Intro:**

**Few months after Gunther returned to the Old Country, Dina helped Cece, Rocky and Tinka set up a blind date to help cheer up Cece and the gang met an old friend, Logan Hunter, again. The two past enemies decided to put their differences behind them and try to be friend. After hanging with Cece a few times, Logan started to see the other sides Cece is having and started to fell for you. Since Cece is not ready to accept a new relationship, Logan decided to wait for her to get ready. Read on to find out how Logan try to woo Cece...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Crusty's**

James nodded, "Alright, so I will find old newspaper articles about slavery..."

"… And I will write about the seven slave states that formed the Confederacy." Cece continued, "And we will meet again tomorrow evening?"

James nodded as he started packing his books, "I need to head home for dinner now, I will see you tomorrow! Call me if you need to clarify anything."

Cece waved good bye to him as he slid out of the booth and headed for the door while she remained seated, enjoying her smoothie.

After James is gone, Logan stood up and walked over to Cece as he slid into the booth where James were sitting five minutes ago.

"Hey Logan! Funny running into you here!" Cece smiled at Logan while Logan just gave her a straight face, "Is something wrong, Logan? You don't look too happy."

Logan shook his head, "Nothing, just school stuff. So how come you're here, I thought you had something on?" Logan asked as he tried his very best to sound casual.

Cece smiled and nodded at him, "Oh yeah, I was just meeting up with my classmate for a project. He just left like a few minutes ago."

Just then, Deuce brought over Logan's order while Logan just stared at Cece.

"Yum! Do you mind sharing?" Cece asked with her eye glued to the big meat lover's pizza in front of her.

Logan just pushed the pan towards her and offered, "Go ahead!"

"Thanks!" Cece then grabbed a slice and started eating, whereas Logan just stared at her, thinking about what she said and what he saw.

* * *

**Shake It Up Studio – Saturday Morning (Before the Show)**

Cece and Rocky were getting ready by the makeup table while Tinka and Ty were talking behind them, with their fingers tangled.

"Serious? Can the two of you stop it already?" Cece whinnied, "I know you two love birds are very in love but could you at least think of the other people in the room?"

Ty laughed as he pulled his blushing foreign girlfriend into his arms, "Alright, Cece! Stop teasing my girlfriend."

Rocky and Cece both chuckled as Ty went all protective boyfriend with Tinka.

Rocky shook her head at her brother and his girlfriend before turning to Cece, "Are you meeting Logan later?"

Cece shook her head at her best friend, "Nope! I will be meeting James at Crusy's for our project. What's wrong?"

"Mark just texted me saying that Logan acted very strange this morning when he is bringing Mark to his Dojo for registration." Rocky notified.

"Strange?" Ty turned and ask Deuce, who was sitting by the bench with Dina, "I thought you said you saw Logan at Crusty's yesterday? Is he acting strange, then?"

"Come to think of it, he was acting a bit strange when he saw Cece with James at Crusty's yesterday." Deuce said as he recalled what happened yesterday.

"Wait!" Rocky diverted her attention back to her best friend, "Logan saw you with James at Crusty's yesterday?"

Cece nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Everyone shared a look, all of them, even Deuce, started to realise why Logan was acting strange. Logan was jealous when he saw Cece with another guy and yet this girl is so obtuse that she did not see it.

Rocky gave them a look and waited until all of them have disappeared, "Cece!" Cece diverted her attention from the direction where the gang left to her best friend. "Logan is jealous!"

Cece rolled her eyes, "Jealous? Of What?"

Rocky rolled her eyes at Cece, "Of you and James! Did you explain it was for the project Mr Polks gave us?"

"No, I did not!" Cece shook her head before she continued, "Why do I need to explain to Logan? There is nothing going on with James and me, besides, James has a girlfriend."

Rocky let out a sigh of defeat, "Cece, remember what happened the other day at Logan's Dojo?"

* * *

**_(~Flashback~)_**

**_Shower Room - Tuesday Afternoon _**

After Cece have showered and changed back into her clothes, Kim appeared behind her.

"Hey Cece!" Kim smiled at her.

Cece looked at her through the mirror, "Hi! Thanks for sparring with me."

Kim smirked as she walked towards the basin beside Cece, "Well, anything for Logan!"

Cece stopped what she is doing and turned to look at the blonde girl, "What do you mean?"

Kim turned to Cece and quirked an eyebrow, "Logan didn't tell you that we used to go out?" Cece looked at her without a word while Kim turned back to the mirror and put on some mascara, "I know about your whole story with Logan about the almost step brother and sister. He told me yesterday that he needed my help to teach her sister sparring."

After she finished, she turned to Cece again, "Why? Logan didn't tell you about us? About our 'first'?" She then kept her stuff and took her back and headed out, "May be you aren't as important to Logan than I thought."

After she left the shower room, Rocky came out from the other side of the door, "Cece, you ok?"

Cece looked up to Rocky and shook her head, "She was his first?"

Rocky quickly gave her best friend a hug, "Hey, she's just messing with you! Logan likes you and you know that." Rocky gently patted her best friend's back as she continued, "Cece, don't let that girl get inside your head."

"But…"

"No buts, Cece! Logan will definitely be honest with you if you ask him about his history with Kim." Rocky let her best friend go and looked into her eyes, "Don't jump to conclusions, Cece! Just ask him!"

Cece nodded and wiped away her tears before she followed Rocky out of the shower room to find Logan.

**(~Flashback End~)**

* * *

"Cece, Logan is having the same feeling you're having. He felt threatened by James."

Just then, Ty appeared behind the two of them, "The show is starting in ten!"

Cece nodded and stood up to follow Ty while Rocky let out a heavy signed and stopped Cece. She whispered to her, "Cece, promise me you will talk to Logan?"

Cece nodded before they stepped up the stage.

* * *

**Crusty's – Saturday Evening**

Cece headed straight to Crusty's after the show. Cece and James spent the rest of the afternoon at the booth, they were at on Friday, working on their project. After the third hour past, a familiar figure caught Cece's eye, making her cheeks turned red as she buried her face in her book.

"Cece, what's wrong?" James caught Cece's weird reaction.

Cece cleared her throat and sat up, "Nothing!"

James eyed her suspiciously for a minute before he threw the idea towards the back of his head, "Alright! Looks like we've got all our facts worked out. Cece! You will work on the power point and I will finish our scrip and email it to you tomorrow evening. We can meet up again during lunchtime on Monday to run through our presentation."

"Sounds perfect!" Cece commented.

James nodded at her, "It is perfect! I'm pretty sure we will aced this project on Monday."

Cece smiled and nodded, "I think so too."

"I gotta go! I'm having dinner with Mandy's parents tonight." James notified while he packed his books.

Cece chuckled, "Meeting parents? Looks like tonight will be a long night for you."

"Tell me about it!" James rolled his eyes, "And don't let me catch you in this kind of situation or you never live to see tomorrow's daylight."

Cece stifled a chuckle as she waved goodbye to her partner, "We'll see about that."

Cece did not move from her seat as she was waiting for the figure to walk up to her. _One, two,…_ Cece counted in her head and before she reached five, Logan slid into the booth and claimed the seat James was sitting earlier.

"Hi Logan!" Cece greeted cheerfully, "What are you doing here at Crusty's?"

"Oh… Uh, I was actually here to grab some dinner." Logan stammered, "What about you? Are you meeting the gang here?"

Cece stifled a chuckle at Logan's response as she bit down on her lips to hold back the laughter._ Yeah, right. _Cece laughed inside her head. She saw the empty pan of pizza and two empty glasses on his table that he was sitting just now. There is no way he just got here.

"I was just here with a friend." Cece said, "Tinka and Ty went out on a date, Dina and Deuce were suppose to help Dina's dad and Mark just dropped by Shake It Up Chicago just now to pick Rocky. So no, I don't think I will be meeting them tonight."

"In that case, you want to eat with me?" Logan asked.

Cece nodded, "Sure! But I'm tired of pizza for the day. How about some Chinese take out? My place?"

Logan chuckled, "Sure! Let me help you with your books."

Together the two of them walked out of the restaurant side by side, closed enough that their hands were touching and none of them widen the distance between them. They continued to share their day with each other as they walked to a Chinese restaurant nearby to pick up some takeouts.

* * *

**Jones' Apartment – Saturday Night (After Dinner)**

Georgia was working late and Flynn was having a sleepover at Henry's so the two of them have the whole apartment to themselves. The two of them sat on the couch, eating their Chinese take out as they talked about today's show and also Logan's upcoming Karate tournament, with Cece showing more and more interest in Logan's hobbies.

Logan could sense the change in attitude Cece's was having when he talked about his badminton and karate as he recalled a week ago, Cece called badminton, a boring exercise that is not really an exercise, and Karate, something people do to cover up their violence. Logan cannot tell why the sudden change in interest, but he can definitely say, he is loving this new Cece.

Cece smiled as Logan went on and on about badminton. She knew what she said a week ago to Logan about badminton and karate, but she just cannot resist the affection this hottie, muscular guy sitting in front of her is having on her. The more she looked at his biceps, the more she got distracted from what Logan was saying. _Why didn't she realise that Logan's body was so muscular? It must feel amazing to be wrapped in those muscular arms!_

Cece secretly pinched her thigh to snap her out of her thoughts when she realised her head has gone overboard. _Cece! Stop that! Hold those thoughts before you'll start drooling all over the place!_

"Cece? Cece? CECE JONES!"

Cece got pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Logan yelling her name, "Yeah! What?"

"Cece, you feeling ok? You don't look like yourself today." Logan asked.

Cece nodded before she started talking about her day.

* * *

_**A/N： I hope you guys liked how Cece go all dreamy on Logan! :)  
**_

_**Next chapter we will see what happen to Logan and Cece... hehe! I will not say more!**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	9. A New Status

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Part Two Intro:**

**Few months after Gunther returned to the Old Country, Dina helped Cece, Rocky and Tinka set up a blind date to help cheer up Cece and the gang met an old friend, Logan Hunter, again. The two past enemies decided to put their differences behind them and try to be friend. After hanging with Cece a few times, Logan started to see the other sides Cece is having and started to fell for you. Since Cece is not ready to accept a new relationship, Logan decided to wait for her to get ready. Read on to find out how Logan try to woo Cece...**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**John Hughes High school - Monday Afternoon (During Lunch Time)**

"Attention, students of John Hughnes High School! Our annual Spring Formal dance is here again and tickets are on sell. Kindly approach Deuce Martinez and Dina Garcia for the tickets." Vice Principal Winslow's announcement flowed through the hallways a few minutes after the school bell.

"Tinka, babe. Would you like to go to the Spring Formal with me?" Ty appeared behind Tinka with a small bouquet of flowers and two tickets to the Spring Formal.

"Yes!" Tinka shrieked when she saw the flowers and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"How come you were so fast? Vice Principal Winslow just made the announcement like five minutes ago." Cece tiled her head in the mushing couple in front of her.

Rocky quirked an eyebrow at her brother and said, "Yeah, and I thought you should be at Columbia? Don't you have a class like in an hour?"

"Well, thanks to Deuce of course. He told me about the tickets and I bought them immediately before the tickets run out." Ty explained, with Tinka still in his arms, before he turned to Rocky. "And as for your question, I'm here, to have lunch with my girlfriend before I hurry back to school. My friend will cover for me if I cannot make it in time, no big deal!" Tinka snuggled closer to his boyfriend after hearing he said he was here to have lunch with her.

Rocky closed her locker and turned to her best friend, ignoring her brother and their friend, "Are you going?"

Cece shrugged, "I have no idea. I mean I want to go, but I have no one to go with."

Ty and Rocky shared a look before Ty gave her sister a nod.

Tinka then let her boyfriend go and turned to Rocky, "What about you, Rocky? Are you going to Spring Formal?"

Rocky tilted her head at her friend, "I'm not sure, I need to ask Mark first to see if he is interested."

Just then, Dina and Deuce appeared behind them, holding hands.

"Hey guys, do you need tickets to Spring Formal? I have reserved four tickets for you two." Dina informed Rocky and Cece.

"Reserved?" Rocky asked.

"Didn't you know? This year's Spring Formal's theme is Fairy Tales, practically all the tickets were sweeper away the minute Vice Principal Winslow finished her announcement." Deuce replied.

Dina nodded at them, "Yup, we are all out of tickets."

Ty widened his eyes, "Wow, thank God, I grabbed them from you this morning if not we will not be able to go to the Spring Formal."

Tinka nodded before she leant towards her boyfriend to give him a kiss on his cheek to compliment his fast moves.

"Looks like we need to make a trip to the mall for some dresses this afternoon before all the good dress run out." Rocky exclaimed excitedly as they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria for lunch, "Tinka, will you be making your own dress or will you join us at the mall this afternoon?"

Tinka bit her lower lip, "The dance will be this Saturday night right?" Dina and Rocky nodded at her and she continued, "Then, I'm not sure if I have enough time to finish my dress. I mean with rehearsals and date nights… I think I will be buying this year."

Ty let out a sigh of relieved when Tinka turned to Rocky and Dina, making Rocky, Dina and Deuce chuckled at his reaction. They know Ty loved Tinka to death, but he himself also cannot deny that he sometimes cannot stand Tinka's unique fashion sense.

"Rocky! I'm sure Mark will be willing to escort you to the dance." Dina assured Rocky as she can tell Rocky was worried if Mark will go to the Spring Formal with her, "He is your boyfriend and I'm sure he will not give anyone a chance to escort you to a dance, except him."

Tinka nodded in agreement while Ty and Deuce gave her a supporting smile to help her build her confidence.

"You guys are right!" Rocky nodded, "I don't why am I getting so worried over this for."

Everyone chuckled at Rocky's sentence.

Rocky frowned when she realised her best friend have been very quiet so she turned around to look for her best friend, only to realise Cece was still standing at her locker, day dreaming.

"You guys save a seat for us, we will be right there with you."

Rocky gave them a look and the rest of the gang realised that Cece was still standing by her locker so they gave her an 'okay' sigh before they entered the cafeteria.

"Cece? Cece?" Rocky whispered a few times before she manage to get her best friend's attention. "What's wrong? Is it about the dance?"

Cece nodded, "I don't think I should go this year."

Rocky widened her eyes at her best friend, "Why?"

"I have no one to go with, and I don't you guys to lose all your fun just because you guys have to accompany me at the dance." Cece said before she bit her lower lip.

"Why don't you ask Logan?" Rocky asked and Cece looked at her with a shocked expression, "I know you're waiting for Logan to make the move again, but the whole gang will be at the dance, it could be like a group hang out."

Cece did not say anything after that, but Rocky knew Cece needed some time to think, so she just pulled Cece into the cafeteria without another word on the dance._ Looks like I need to get Ty to have a word with Logan._

* * *

**Crusty's – After School**

Since the girls have decided to abandon their boyfriends for a shopping spree at the mall, the guys decide to hang around Crusty's while Deuce did his shift.

"Hey guys!" Mark and Logan greeted when they reached the gang's usual table.

"Mark! Did my sister text you about the Spring Formal?" Ty waved to them.

Mark nodded, "Yeah, I just give her a call a few minutes ago and told her I would love to escort her to the Spring Formal Dance on Saturday Night."

"Spring Formal?"

"Yeah!" Ty turned to Logan, "Our high school is having the annual Spring Formal Dance this Saturday. That's why we're the only ones here. The girls are all at the mall right now picking out their dress."

"Who is Cece going with?" Logan voiced out the question he concerned most.

The guys shared a look and shrugged at Logan. "We have no idea. We didn't hear her said anything about going with who but we saw a couple of guys asking her to the Spring Formal this afternoon."

"Yeah, I even saw Riley Jenson talking to her when they were leaving school." Deuce quickly added in when he saw Ty giving him a look.

"Riley Jenson?" Ty gasped, "You mean captain of the basketball team?"

A smile started to form across Mark's face when he realised what Ty and Deuce is doing, "Looks like there is a high chance Cece will win Spring Queen. I didn't know Cece was such a boy magnet."

_Looks like this bomb should be enough._Ty gave Deuce and Mark a look and they all turned to Logan. The three of them smirked at Logan as Logan got lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**Jones' Apartment – Monday Night**

"Logan?" Cece gasped in shock when she saw Logan at her door after her shopping spree with the girls, "What are you doing here?"

Logan walked forward and helped her with some of her bags, "Nothing, just dropped by to look for Flynn."

Cece quirked an eyebrow as she took out her key to unlock the door, "Henry is helping Flynn with his science project so Flynn will be staying overnight at Henry's. Didn't Flynn tell you?"

"Oh! He did not tell me." Logan shook his head at her.

"You could hang here for a while if you want." Cece said before she took the shopping bags from Logan and brought them into her room.

After a few minutes, Cece returned back to the living room and found Logan holding onto the tv remote, running through the channels. She walked towards the couch and took a seat beside him.

When Logan finally decided that there was nothing on the cable he wanted to watch, he put down the remote and turned to Cece. "I know you guys will be having a Spring Formal this Saturday, if you don't mind, I would like to escort you to the dance." Cece was about to say something but he continued, "I mean as friends. I know you are not ready for a relationship yet, but I just thought that since everyone is going, it will be fun to hang with them."

Logan held his breath after he finished while Cece just gave him a smile and a nod.

* * *

**John Hughes High School - Spring Formal Dance**

For the past few days, Cece spent almost every afternoon after school teaching Logan how to dance so they could dance together during the Spring Formal. Foot was stomped, laughters were exchanged, but neither of them could deny that they really enjoy the company of each other. And finally, Logan has decided to make his move after the dance when he sent Cece home.

"This is so much fun!" Cece giggled as Logan and she walked over to Ty and Tinka.

Ty smirked at Logan, "Not bad. And I thought you will make a fool of yourself in the dance floor."

Logan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Cece's shoulder, "What can I say, I have a good teacher."

"Oh my god. I am dead beat." Rocky exclaimed as she and Mark appeared behind them. "I think it's time to go home."

"I agree! My feet are killing me right now!" Cece nodded. "May be it's not a good idea to wear my 4 inch heels to Spring Formal."

Ty, Tinka, Mark and Rocky shared a look.

"I will send Tinka home." Ty announced.

"And I will send Rocky home." Mark added and before Logan could say anything, "And Logan, Cece will be your responsibility."

"Why can't I just follow you guys?" Cece asked. "And what about Dina and Deuce?"

"We will find them and told them that we are separating here. See you tomorrow!" Rocky quickly pulled her boyfriend into the crowd again, with Ty and Tinka close behind before Cece and Logan could say anything.

Cece and Logan turned to each other before they shrugged and headed towards the parking lot to Logan's car.

* * *

"Cece." Logan stopped Cece before she opened the car door.

Cece turned to him as he continued, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Logan could no longer stand having this beautiful red head beside him and not able to cuddle with her and introduce her as his girlfriend. He knew that Cece have lowered her defence around him and he had decided to seize the opportunity before it's too late and before Cece changed her mind.

Cece widened her eyes at Logan, she knew Logan will be asking her that question tonight, but she did not expect it to be so early. Cece then smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I would love to, Logan!"

* * *

_**A/N： Sorry I was not able to elaborate on the Spring Formal cause no matter how I wrote it, it just felt like the prom chapter I wrote for "Our Last Summer Together"**__**  
**_

**_Next chapter will be the last one and after that will be the _**_**Epilogue. Next will be mark the re-appearance of Gunther...**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	10. Your Choice

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Part Two Intro:**

**Few months after Gunther returned to the Old Country, Dina helped Cece, Rocky and Tinka set up a blind date to help cheer up Cece and the gang met an old friend, Logan Hunter, again. The two past enemies decided to put their differences behind them and try to be friend. After hanging with Cece a few times, Logan started to see the other sides Cece is having and started to fell for you. Since Cece is not ready to accept a new relationship, Logan decided to wait for her to get ready. Read on to find out how Logan try to woo Cece...**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Logan and Cece have officially became a couple six months ago and the gang were really happy for them, especially Rocky, because she knew her best friend is finally happy again. Cece, Rocky, Tinka, Dina, Logan, Mark and Deuce will be graduating next month and even Prom is around the corner. However, just as they thought life cannot be any better, a huge bomb was thrown on them before they could react.

**Hessenheffer Apartment – Saturday Morning**

"Hey babe! I'm back!" Gunther announced as he entered the apartment.

"Gunther! You're back!" All members of the Hessendeffer family ran towards the sparkling young man and gave him a hug.

"How was the old country?" Kashlack Hessenheffer asked as he let his son go.

"What about your grandfather?" Squitza Hessenheffer added.

"Don't worry, Papa and Mama! Everything and everyone are great. Grandma has been taking care of Grandpa so he is getting more and more healthy. Grandpa even promised me to give me a month to consider and he will not force me if I really wanted to give up the throne." Gunther replied.

"That's wonderful to hear, son!" Squitza Hessenheffer said.

"Oh, baby sister!" Gunther turned to his sister, "You're going to Shake It Up Chicago right?"

Tinka smiled and nodded, "Yes, Gunther. Do you want to come with me?"

Gunther nodded, "Yes! I can't wait to see Cece again!"

_Oh god!_ Gunther's mention of Cece made Tinka widened her eyes in shock as their parents and her brother carried her brother's luggage into his room. Tinka did not tell her brother about Cece and Logan cause she does not want to upset her brother, but the sudden appearance of her brother did not give her enough time to prepare on how to tell her brother about the news.

* * *

**Shake It Up Studio **

During their ride to Shake It Up Chicago, Tinka have been trying to tell Gunther about Cece, but Gunther was so excited to finally see Cece again that he did not notice of her sister's stressed expression. When they have arrived at the studio, Tinka have given up on trying to warn her brother and decided to warn Cece instead, but before that, she needed to distract Gunther so she could look for Cece.

"Gunther, could you…"

"Cece!" Gunther called out suddenly and almost instantly, everyone by the snack bar froze when they saw Gunther standing beside Tinka.

"Hi Gunther!" Cece greeted with an uneasy smile.

Gunther smiled at her, "I'm back! How are you?"

"I'm good!" Cece replied. "What about you?"

"My grandparents are very healthy now and everything in the old country is great." Gunther said.

"Cece, is the pact still valid?" Gunther asked after a few seconds of silence.

Before Cece could reply or say anything, Logan appeared behind Cece and wrapped his arms around her thin waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Sorry, my angel! I was stuck in the traffic."

Cece smiled as she turned to return a kiss on his cheek, "You are forgiven, but that's because you're here before the show start."

"So does that mean, our date tonight is still on?" Logan kissed her cheek again, "I have a surprise for you."

Cece untangled Logan's arms and turned around, "Really?" Logan nodded. "I have to warn you first, I will not let you live that down if you screw up the date again."

Logan let out a sigh of defeat, "There was one time! Cece, can you promise me to forget that date if I gave you a perfect on tonight?"

Cece quirked an eyebrow at him and nodded after a minute. Logan exhaled a sigh of relieved before he leaned forward and gave her their first kiss… of the day.

"Cece?" Gunther whispered after he have recovered from the shocking news of Cece was now with another guy and the two of them just made out in front of him.

Cece widened her eyes when she realised she had totally forgotten Gunther was standing beside her. Logan has stolen all her attention when he arrived. She turned to Gunther again and at the same time, she saw the rest of the gang beside them.

"Erm… " Cece stammered as she tried to figure out how to introduce Logan, her current boyfriend, to Gunther, her ex-boyfriend. And worst of all, they have no idea who each other is.

Logan offered a hand to Gunther when he saw Gunther. "Hi! I'm Logan Hunter, Cece's boyfriend. You must be a dancer on Shake It Up Chicago too."

Gunther stood frozen and reached out for Logan's hand like a stiff robot. _Boyfriend? Did he just say Cece's boyfriend?_

"Logan, could you help me with something?" Ty interrupted and asked.

Logan eyed Cece and Gunther for a moment. He had started to have the feeling there is something wrong with the two of them. He nodded at Ty before he turned to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek again, "I'll be right back, angel."

After Ty and the gang left, one by one, the other dancers on Shake It Up Chicago left the snack bar too. Soon, silence started to fill the room. Gunther's eyes were still locked on Cece as he tried to absorb the fact that a guy just hugged and kissed Cece. On the other hand, Cece could sense that Gunther has no idea about her new relationship status with Logan and she does not blame Tinka, she knew this was Tinka's way to protect her and Gunther.

"Cece? Is that really your boyfriend?" Gunther asked, with a straight face.

Cece closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, Gunther! Logan and I have been going out for six months." Cece looked up to Gunther, "I'm sorry, Gunther!"

"I've lost you, didn't I?" Gunther whispered. "I'm too late, am I?"

"Gunther! I have not idea how to answer you that question right now. I-I-I'm…"

"It's ok, Cece!" Gunther interrupted. "You don't have to make a choice now, I never want to put in a spot like this. The bottom line is, not matter what you decide, I just want you to be happy."

Before she could say anything, Gunther walked out of Shake It Up Chicago.

* * *

**Ty's Dressing Room**

When the gang entered Ty's dressing room, Ty finally revealed the identity of the sparkling foreign boy Cece was talking to when Logan arrived to him. No one said a word after that as they know they have no right to say anything, and they are in no position to speak up for Cece either. Soon, Cece entered the room. Everyone looked between Cece and Logan for a minute before they shared a look. Without a word, the gang left the room to give them some space.

Cece looked at her boyfriend for a minute and could no longer stand the silence and spoke up, "Logan…"

Logan pulled Cece into his arms and crushed his lips towards hers before she could say anything. Cece could feel Logan tightened his grip around her waist as they kiss. Cece could sense that Logan felt threatened by Gunther's sudden appearance.

When oxygen became a necessity between them, Logan tore his lips from hers and leant his forehead on hers. "Cece! I know how important Gunther was for you. I feel kidda bad about putting you in a spot like that. The bottom line is, not matter what you decide, I just want you to be happy."

Logan then walked out of the room before Cece could say anything.

Cece widened her eyes at the door. When she realised what Logan meant, she stomped her feet._ So what now? Are the two of them trying to act all gentlemen or they are trying to win my empathy. Who says I can't walk out of the door too?_

With that, Cece stomped out of Ty's dressing room to look for the gang. No one said a word, knowing that Cece was not shocked or puzzled anymore as she was looking furious. It was amazing that she does not have steam coming out from the top of her head.

* * *

**Cece's Bedroom**

After the show, Cece demanded Ty to drive her home immediately. The moment the car pulled up in the parking lot, Cece got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her before she stomped into her apartment and right into her room. She slammed her whole body onto her bed, with her head buried in her pillow.

A few minutes later, Rocky opened the door and walked over to the bed. "Cece? Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

_Idiots! Freaking idiots!_ Cece mumbled into her pillow before she sat up and told Rocky what Gunther and Logan said to her at the studio.

"Awww… that's so sweet…" Rocky placed her hands on her heart as she melted. Cece turned and gave her best friend a deadly stare. "Er… I mean, that is so awful!"

Cece rolled her eyes at her best friend,"Save it!"

Rocky stifled a chuckle as she cleared her throat to hold back the laughter, "Have you decided yet?"

Cece shook her head, "That's why I was so angry. I have no idea. It's like they are throwing the ball to me and force me to decide."

Rocky widened her eyes at her best friend, "Are you saying you still have feelings for Gunther?"

Cece let out a stressful sigh, "That is the problem, Rocky! I don't know. I mean I know I have feelings for Logan but I have no idea if I still have feelings for Gunther."

"Cece, I cannot decide for you. You have to make the choice. I will be right back with some food for the two of us and we can continue this talk later."

* * *

After Rocky left the room, Cece stood up and walked over to the bulletin board in her room with all the pictures she took with the gang. She looked at the picture of her and Logan which she pinned up a few weeks ago for a few minutes before she turned to another picture she took with Gunther during their Valentine's Day Special on Shake It Up Chicago. She looked so happy in both pictures and it would always put a smile on her face when she thought of the events that happened in the pictures.

Cece knew both guys were amazing and wonderful boyfriends. She never wants to hurt either one of them. Gunther has always been very sweet and caring to her and Logan has always been very understanding and always puts her needs in front of his owns. They are two very different boys and no one could replace their position in her heart. She exhaled a heavy sigh at the two pictures. _Why is this so hard?_

Just then, her phone rang…

* * *

_**A/N： Who do you want Cece to pick? **__**  
**_

**Alright, no spoilers... You'll have to wait for my next chapter which is also the epilogue and final chapter of this story... *evil smile***

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	11. Epilogue

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Part Two Intro:**

**Few months after Gunther returned to the Old Country, Dina helped Cece, Rocky and Tinka set up a blind date to help cheer up Cece and the gang met an old friend, Logan Hunter, again. The two past enemies decided to put their differences behind them and try to be friend. After hanging with Cece a few times, Logan started to see the other sides Cece is having and started to fell for you. Since Cece is not ready to accept a new relationship, Logan decided to wait for her to get ready. Read on to find out how Logan try to woo Cece...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Frozen Yogurt Shop– Sunday Morning**

Gunther got a text from Cece to meet her at the Frozen Yogurt Shop they used to go when they were dating. He immediately changed, and get ready before he rushed out of the door and headed straight for the Frozen Yogurt Shop. When he arrived at the Frozen Yogurt Shop, he saw Cece sitting at their usual spot.

"Cece?" He greeted as he sat in front of Cece.

Cece took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

The smile on his face was wiped off his face instantly as he knew what Cece meant. "So it wasn't me?"

Cece shook her head at him, "I'm sorry! I was in my room yesterday looking my bulletin board and I got a call from you. I was…"

"… You were disappointed it was not Logan." Gunther finished the sentence for her.

"I'm sorry! I have put him through a lot of things when you left." Cece bit her lower lip. "There is something between Logan and me that I can't just throw away like that. I'm sorry, Gunther."

Gunther gave her a little smile, "I understand! It was my fault too. I was not able to fight for us a year ago."

Cece shook her head at him, "No, Gunther. It was not. I know you had no choice and I understand." She reached her hand and placed it over his hand. "I hope we could still be friends."

"We will always be." Gunther nodded and patted her shoulder. "Now go on! I know you're desperate to share the news with Logan."

Cece smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave him an air kiss, "Thank you, Gunther! For everything!" After she let her past love go, she slid out of her seat and headed for the door.

Gunther remained seated in their usual spot as he watched Cece ran out of the Frozen Yogurt Shop. _Good bye, my love! You are my first love and the best thing that has ever happened to me, just being with you makes everything perfect in my world.I wished you all the best with Logan._

* * *

**Hunter's Apartment**

Logan sat on his bed and stared at the photo he place by his bedside table. It was a picture of them dancing during the Spring Formal. Rocky gave him this picture when it was his birthday. And from that day onwards, he will always start and end his day with this picture.

He was still wearing the clothes he wore to Shake It Up Chicago Studio as he has not moved since the day before ever when he got home. He had neither the confidence nor courage to call his girlfriend. _She may not even be my girlfriend soon… _A tear drop managed to escape his eye and fall onto his cheek. He closed his eyes and gulped his sorrows.

Just then, his room door opened. He looked up and saw Cece standing by his door, with a worried filled face Jeremy behind her.

Cece smiled at him before she turned around to close the door. "Thank you, Jeremy!" Jeremy gave her a smile and a nod before he headed out of the apartment.

Cece walked over to Logan and squat down in front of him. She looked up and into his hazel eyes. She reached out for the picture and place it on his bedside table where it belongs and place a palm on his cheek. After looking at him for a minute, she leant towards him and crushed her lips to his.

Almost immediate, Logan wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close to him as he placed the other hand behind her neck. Cece wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood up and sat on his legs. After a full solid five minutes, they separated with their foreheads touching as the both of them were still panting due to the lack of oxygen.

"I love you!" Cece whispered to him after she finally managed to catch her breath.

Logan pulled Cece into his arms and let out a sigh of relief, "I love you too!"

Happy tears started to form as she pulled her love into her arms again. She knew she had made the right choice.

* * *

**Crusty's – Sunday Night**

The gang were all seated at their usual spot as they waited for Cece, Logan and Gunther to appear.

Rocky looked around the table and said, "Have you guys seen Cece?"

Dina shook her head at her, "I thought she was with you the whole day?"

"I was with Rocky at her apartment, watching a movie!" Mark spoke up for Rocky. "We did went to her apartment to look for her, but she wasn't home."

"Do you guys think they will appear?" Ty asked.

"I don't think so." Tinka replied. "I saw Gunther running out of the apartment a few hours ago."

"Hi guys!"

Two voices greeted from behind. They all turned and saw Logan and Cece smiling at them, with their fingers tangled together. And immediately, they knew who Cece chose.

Ty, Mark and Deuce stood up and patted Logan's back to congratulate him while Rocky and Dina gave her best friend a hug. _Poor Gunther. _Tinka remained seated as she watched seven of them talked.

"Tinka…"

"I know! Love cannot be forced." Tinka interrupted. She then got up and give Cece a hug too. "I want you to be happy too."

Cece smiled, "Thank you, Tinka!"

Having said, the eight of them sat back down around the table and started having their usual dinner together, while exchanging laughters and jokes. And during the whole evening, Logan held Cece's hand tightly under the table eventhough he knew he will not lost his love again, he just could not help himself.

* * *

**Random Street in Chicago**

Gunther sent a text to her sister asking them to enjoy the evening as he had some errands to run. He knew Cece and Logan will be there and he also knew that he needed some time alone. As he walked along the streets in Chicago, he enjoyed the breeze and the quiet.

"Ooogh!"

Gunther suddenly bumped into a girl as he turned for a tight corner.

"Sorry! I didn't watch where I'm going." Gunther apologies as he bent down to help the girl pick up her books.

The girl shook her head at him, "It was part of my fault too."

Gunther stood up and passed her the books he picked up for her. "Printing or Plaids? You're studying fashion?"

The girl chuckled, "Not really. I was just reading cause I got into ESMOD!"

Gunther widened his eyes at her, "l'Ecole Supérieure des Arts et techniques de la Mode? That is like the best Fashion Design school in Milan."

"You know the school?"

Gunther nodded, "I have always wanted to go to that school too. I'm still waiting for their reply."

"Cool, hope to see you at the ESMOD next fall. I'm Gabriella!" Gabriella offered a hand to him, "Nice to meet you!"

Gunther shook her hand, "I'm Gunther. Nice to meet you too." He tried to give her back her books, but her hands were too full. He chuckled, "Let me help you with these. You looked overload."

Gabriella looked at her hands and blushed, "Thanks. Where are you from? You don't sound America."

"Yeah, I was…"

Together they walked side by side along the streets in Chicago as they talked about their family, friends and dreams. They talked as though they were friends for years. Suddenly, there was a figure shimmering very lightly behind them and very quickly it disappeared again. That is odd, that figure looks a lot like Cupid… Hmmm… Looks like Gunther was not having a very bad day after all

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**Well, that is all for this story... I really hope you guys liked it.  
**

**And I'm sure a certain someone know who I am referring to when I wrote in a new character named Gabriella... *wink wink***

**Unfortunately guys, this may be the very last story I'm writing for Shake It Up or even other Disney shows. **

**The biggest reason was because as I grow older, and more to the 2* zone, I feel like I have more interest in shows like Young & Hungry and Agents of SHIELD.**

**I will understand if you guys no longer want to favourite/follow me anymore but I am still very thankful for all the love and support you guys have showed me during the past year.**

**And as I have said before earlier, I'm actually writing for other TV Shows but my muse have left me a few weeks ago and I have totally lost my inspiration to write.**

**I know I will pick up the pen and write again, its just that I am just not sure when but I am indeed writing a story which is currently on hiatus due to the lost of my inspiration.**

_**Please read and review for the last time... Well, at least for this story. Thanks.  
**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


End file.
